


The Whims of Fate (In the process of rewriting)

by Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We Die Like Men, aizawa and astra try to one up each other with their teaching skills, astra is basically a human metanav, but i die alone, i'm gonna make them meet the original character from p5, it's wild up in gen ed, no betas, other ships to be added too, persona thingy???, soon, sue me, they don't know this, yeah - Freeform, yes the title is a literal p5 song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space/pseuds/Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space
Summary: Astra is a pro hero called MetaNav, and they end up being the homeroom teacher for class 1-C. This is where our protags, Izuku, Akari, and Hitoshi are accepted into. They are taken into the Metaverse for the first time, and that's when the wheel starts to spin...--------------------------------------------AKA I cannot write summaries, and I have wild ideas pertaining to both BNHA and P5. Enjoy!Edit: I'll be rewriting it because it feels really cringy, so I hope you'll like what I have in store!





	1. Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There (rewritten)

A certain crime boy was back, and his glasses shined as he stepped into Tokyo. Stepping out of the train platform, he chuckled as he looked around him.  _It's pretty nostalgic, huh..._

 

He widened his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of entering the Metaverse, the familiar feeling of  _Persona_. The man smiled as he watched Arsene burst into flame in front of him. 

 

 _Thy fate shall intertwine with his._ Arsene looked off into the distance, at a green-haired boy. Said boy stared in shock at Arsene, and then to another seemingly glowing person.

 

David  _(how did he know that they were David?)_  smiled softly, and disappeared in a flash of light, holding a moment of eye contact with a certain Phantom Thief.

 

He smiled and turned around. Holding eye contact with the green-haired boy, the Phantom Thief smirked. Coating himself in the comforting, malicious fire of Arsene, he chuckled.

 

_"I guess I wasn't quite over with my rebellious phase."_

 

Time seemed to flow as normal, and he-- no,  _they_ \-- grinned. 

 

"Yo, Akira!" A loud, blond-haired boy called out to him, and sprinted towards Akira. "How ya been doing?"

 

Akira turns to him with a deadpan look. "I got another bullshit assault charge, Ryuji."

 

Ryuji looks over at him, shocked. "No way! What the eff man?"

 

"Ryuji. That isn't possible. He's no longer a minor." A female with short, brown hair stepped up beside him. "I should know, my sister's a lawyer. And besides, he wouldn't be here. He would be in jail."

 

Akira laughed. Ryuji huffed. "Yeah, yeah Makoto. Anyways, dude, let's head on over to Leblanc already! Everyone's waiting there!"

 

"Alright, alright Ryuji." Akira headed off with Ryuji and Makoto, ignorant of the watchful eye that gazed upon him.

 

"So  _he's_ the old Fool... The existence of four Fools... the world will change as we know it." They smiled and walked away.

 

Passing the green haired boy, they whispered. " _Awaken your resolve, David. I'm waiting."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motherly wrath is a fearsome thing.

Midoriya Inko wasn't stupid or oblivious by any means.

 

She could see the bruises and burns that her son came home with. As her son hid behind a weak smile, she felt weak. He was trying to hide his pain so she wouldn't worry, but it only made her worry even more. She felt sick as she stood by for nearly  _ten years_ and didn't do a thing to stop it. The school would reassure her that it wouldn't happen again, only for her to see the same bruises and burns on her son the next day.

 

Inko felt sick. She knew it was the Bakugou kid, but when she found out that her son tried to commit  _suicide_ because Bakugou had told him to... She felt rage.

 

She dialed Mitsuki, and once the ringing had stopped, she coldly stated, "Give the phone to Katsuki."

 

It was dead silent for two seconds, before Mitsuki replied. "One second." Mitsuki spoke again, probably away from the phone. "OI! KATSUKI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO PISS INKO OFF?"

 

Inko could hear rustling (and crashing) from the other line. Katsuki's voice came through, asking roughly, "What is it, Auntie."

 

Inko sighed. "I'll get straight to the point, Katsuki. You have been bullying, no,  _physically and verbally abusing **my son**_. This is a serious criminal offense, and I am able to press charges against you and the school. Unfortunately, the school has neglected to tell me about this, but you told my son to commit _suicide."_ Inko inhaled sharply. _"_ In addition, you used your quirk unlawfully, which is classified as a lethal weapon in the eyes of the law, against Izuku." Inko paused. "But, I know of your dream of becoming a hero. I won't press charges."

 

It was silent on both ends. The tension had built a wall between the Midoriya and Bakugou household, and anyone who walked between the two residences felt almost physical dread.

 

 "I hope you get your act together, Katsuki. For now, however, I don't want you anywhere near my son." Inko ended the call. She pulled out a piece of paper and started dialing. 

 

 _One ring, two rings... Then they answered._ "Uhm? Who is this?"

 

Inko crossed her fingers. This was her only hope, or Izuku will keep enduring the torment of Katsuki. "Is this Doctor Takemi? It's Midoriya-san, and I'd like to use that favor." There was a pause in the other end.

 

"Why, of course." Tae smiled from the other end. "So, what's your favor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans! Woo! But Astra, Shinsou, and I'm iffy on Akari will still be here! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated, and this is Ace signing out!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
